


Keeping Warm

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Rebuilding [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, The New City of Jedha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: The third day in a row that Cassian came home with chattering teeth, Bodhi knew that they had a problem. And that that problem was Bodhi.“I’m sorry, Cassian, I’ll stop stealing your parka.”





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around a month after Cassian and Bodhi moved to New Jedha City. Sometime after The FestanXs, but before Luke visits in Stars To Light The Way. References some things mentioned in First Times.

 

 

The third day in a row that Cassian came home with chattering teeth, Bodhi knew that they had a problem. And that that problem was Bodhi.

“I’m sorry, Cassian, I’ll stop stealing your parka.”

“It’s f-f-fine. I d-don’t m-m-mind.”

Bodhi bodily directed Cassian to the fireplace and set about making his partner some tea. “Some day you’re going to come back with hypothermia and three fingers missing to frostbite, and it will be all my fault.”

“Y-you’re b-being over dram-matic.” Cassian shuddered as he held his hands – all fingers intact – out to the fire. “B-besides, if you don’t steal my j-jacket, what will you w-wear?”

“I’ll buy myself my own parka. Or buy you a new one so I can keep stealing yours. Keep switching them out whenever one of them stops smelling of you.”

Cassian grinned. “You’re v-very romantic for a k-klepto.”

Bodhi squeezed Cassian on the shoulder, happy to notice that it was slightly relaxed from the fire’s warmth. “Tomorrow you’re taking the morning off. We’re going to the market to buy clothes.”

“You can b-buy the jacket yourself,” Cassian said, hardly stuttering anymore. “You know what size I wear.”

“I need to get you some more pajamas as well. The ones you wear are completely threadbare. They’re pathetic.”

Cassian looked hurt, which surprised Bodhi. It was just pajamas after all. “I try to keep them in good repair,” he said defensively.

“I’m sure you do. They’re more patch and stitching than original fabric at this point. How long have you had them anyway?”

“About five years,” Cassian said, giving Bodhi one of his patented unreadable looks. Bodhi did a quick calculation. Five years ago was about a month after he’d defected from the Empire, a month after the war that had already been raging so long had finally been officially declared. A month into his and Cassian’s first year-long relationship. Did he really mean that…

“Are those the pajamas I bought you? All those years ago?”

“I liked having something from you with me.” Cassian stared intently into the fire. “When I was away on missions, when you were off flying, and – _after_ – it was nice to have something you’d given me. Like a reminder that someone had loved me once. No matter how little deserved.”

Bodhi took a deep breath. Every once in a while, Cassian would say something like this, reminding Bodhi just how alone Cassian had been most of his life, how much Bodhi had meant to him. Bodhi didn’t feel guilty for breaking up with him the first time around – not most of the time, anyhow – but it reminded him to be careful with the feelings of the supposedly unbreakable man he once again shared his life with. “I’ll buy you new pajamas tomorrow, Cassian. I’ll buy you two pairs, three. You shouldn’t have to mend and re-mend anything until it’s long past falling apart.”

Cassian blinked at the fire. “Is that what we were? Mending and re-mending, long past falling apart?”

“I don’t know what we were, but we’re not that now. Let me get you some new clothes tomorrow, Cass. I owe you after stealing your jacket all week.”

Cassian gave Bodhi his best effort at a smile. “Ok. Tomorrow we’ll go shopping. Pajamas for me and a jacket for you. Preferably in brown – I think it brings out my eyes.”

 

 

That night, Bodhi slipped on the old pajamas before Cassian had a chance to. As he’d suspected, they were completely inadequate at keeping him warm, and the stitching from so many repairs gave them an uncomfortable texture. This was how Cassian had slept for years, just to feel close to Bodhi after they’d broken up. But now that they were back together, why should he do this to himself?

Cassian glanced at Bodhi when he entered the bedroom, but didn’t say anything. He just took off his pants and overshirt, and made to get into bed in nothing but boxers and an undershirt.

“Wear my pajamas,” Bodhi told him, holding out his favorite pair. Cassian hesitated, but accepted them, and put them on. The blood-red hue looked almost as good on him as it did on Bodhi. “Do you like them?”

Cassian nodded.

“They’re yours. Keep them.”

Cassian didn’t say anything.

“Or we could just give up on trying to keep our wardrobes separate. We wear about the same size anyhow. What do you say?”

Cassian gave Bodhi a crooked smile. “You’re just saying that so you don’t have to give me my jacket back.”

“Maybe.” Bodhi gave him an innocent smile. “Now come to bed. These pajamas are practically useless, I need you to keep me warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the OTP-isms tumblr:
> 
> OTP Idea #266  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP buying Person B new clothes, but Person A ends up wearing it most of the time.
> 
> I didn't 100% follow the prompt, but I figure the prompts are just for inspiration, anyway.


End file.
